kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Laffer
Larry Laffer (aka Lawrence) is white Dep-wearing middle-aged balding man who calls himself Leisure Suit Larry. Background Larry spent some time in Lost Wages, and he has sent messages in a bottle asking for help in a couple of his own adventures and these ended up in the Whale near Tamir. :Help! The girls in "Leisure-Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards" are mighty uncooperative. Give me some help here, guys! :Oh, no! Help me!! I'm stranded on an airplane with a guy named Ken, being chased by the KGB and an evil army of henchettes, former church secretaries, game show hostesses, and bimbos. Buy "Leisure Suit Larry Goes Looking For Love (in Several Wrong Places.)" Larry once traveled to Daventry, he encountered Rosella when she was a young girl. She was out in the forest looking for her golden football, when she found him lying on the ground clutching his head. The football had fallen off of Roger Wilco's timepod and hit him on the head. If he hadn't been wearing so much Dep, he thought he would have died. He told her to go away. She later encountered one named Laura Bow, who said she had taken the ball as evidence in the bonking of Larry Laffer, but the ball was taken away from her by Sonny Bonds for an official investigation, but when he discovered Larry Laffer was involved he decided not prosecute the bonker. She later encountered Dr. Brain later on and wondered if he was related to Larry, but the Dr. assured her that his genetics were entirely separate from Mr. Laffer's. Rosella and Graham later encountered him when they was transferred to the future to play card games in Hoyle I. He didn't try to flirt with her perhaps seeing her as too young; however, she found his rude stories about women in his acquaintance unseemly and told him she would never speak of her dearest Edgar in that way. Graham found his tales to be unbelievable and foolishness and grew weary of his incessant ramblings and told him to kindly shut up. After hearing their stories, he thought rescuing a lady from a dragon would be a great way to make a first impression. He thought questing sounded interesting but he'd rather spend his Saturday knights on the town, rather than in a dungeon. He thought it might be good idea to visit Daventry, in that he maybe might be able to rescue a few damsels in distress, and that rescuing a girl from a dragon would be a great first date.I still think rescuing a lady from a dragon is a great way to make a first impression! Questing does sound kinda interesting, but I think I'd rather spend my Saturday nights out on the town, not in a dungeon. Daventry does sound like a place I should visit. Maybe rescue a few damsels in distress, hey? I've never thought about it, but rescuing a girl from a dragon would be a great first date, wouldn't it? Larry encountered Rosella again after she traveled into the future in 1988, where she attempted to be a barber. She cut off Larry's blond hair as she didn't like anyone having hair as beautiful and luxurious as her own, and gave him magical hair-growing elixir. Larry saw her again after he traveled through time and space from his own land to Earth. She was to be found in Sierra On-line studios reenacting escaping a whale for Roberta Williams.Leisure Suit Larry Bedside Companion, pg He would meet here again at the Sierra On-Line Christmas Party.The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry, pg 69 Al Lowe once interviewed Rosella to try to find out her opinion about Larry after she had encountered him a few times. She was not impressed and was tired of him trying to hit on her. It was in part due to Larry that King Graham instituted strict dating rules for the princess to protect her dignity. It was pretty much a cinch that he would never be asked to costar in a King's Quest game with Rosella.The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry, pg 144 Larry's position is that she is a cute chick but too much of a royal pain to try and date.pg 250 One of Princess Rosella's friends once told Larry; "Once a king, always a king, but once a night's enough."The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry, pg 145 Larry was also interviewed by the Bookwyrm along with Rosella and Graham who asked him about his favorite book. His favorite book was his little black book. Later on Larry would encounter Rosella, Graham, Laura and Sonny again this time challenging each them to board games; and again later Graham, and Laura to card games. He met Dr. Brain again, and also met Lolotte and Mordack. However they didn't have much to say to each other on these separate occasions.Hoyle 3, Hoyle 4 Larry considers Graham his friend.Love For Sail Mobile Titles and Nicknames *Leisure Suit Larry *Goldilocks *Sir Lawrence Behind the scenes If one tries type anything naughty in KQ4 the narrator states; "Perhaps you need to purchase a copy of "Leisure Suit Larry?" Incidentally, more than likely in Hoyle 3 he would have met pre-KQ4 Lolotte and pre-KQ5 Mordack as they are still very much alive. He can also encounter Sludge Vohaul, which is a pre-SQ4 Vohaul (before the disk was erased, assuming that its not another backup copy of Vohaul). The Graham and Rosella appear to be pre-KQ5 era. Larry himself seems to be about LSL5 era. The Official Book of King's Quest makes note that KQ5 is not Leisure Suit Larry, and that the belly dancer girls are hardly worth the effort. The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry and Leisure Suit Larry Beside Companion adds further to the history between Larry and Rosella of Daventry. References Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Characters (KQ4) Category:Characters (RFQ) Category:Characters (Hoyle 3) Category:Characters (Hoyle 4) Category:Humans Category:Multiverse Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Characters (TOBOKQ) Category:Characters (TBI:SCFB) Category:Characters (S&T:HV3) Category:Characters (Hoyle 3 Demo) Category:Rosella's suitors Category:Characters (LSL)